bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanbei
Hanbei (ハンバイ) is a Fracción of Necrid Silencioso, the Novena (9th) Espada and is partnered with Kanbei. Appearance Hanbei is a tall and thin arrancar, his mask remains are a purple. X-shaped mask over his eyes and a shoulder guard looking mask over his left shoulder. He has pure white hair, with purple eyes. His outfit consists of an arrancar tradition dress though a bit modified. He wears a Chinese style white top, with purple hakamas. He wears a black belt, which holds his zanpakuto at his side. He wears a set of arm guards, which in reality is part of his mask. Personality He is a loyal and serious man, though sometimes gloomy and cold man. He is much like his master, treats him with the highest respect and his other Fracción members. He is leader of Necrid’s Fracción. So he can be able to lead, while Necrid is away. He often, will spy on others as well. Gathering information to report back to Necrid. He is very cunning and tricky; he is an intelligent man like Necrid. Though he thinks of things as they come, making him a more of a layed back strategist. His relationship with his other Fracción members. He has great respect for them; within all of them they know each others moves and plans. Which make them all an unequal force. He is seen the most with Kanbei, the two are Necrid’s most reliable Fraccións. While the other two acts as the muscle of his Fraccións. Then the other one acts, mostly as a bodyguard for Necrid. History Nothing is really known about his history, only that he was Necrid’s first Fracción. Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Expert Stealth'- He is able to hide his presences and spiritual power much like Necrid. Though he is able to be found by only Necrid and only some of the top espadas such as the Cero and Primera espadas. *'Cero'-By pointing his sword at the opponent and concentrating his spiritual pressure at the tip of his sword, he can fire dark green Cero. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist'-Hanbei is highly proficient in swordsmanship. Hanbei is also exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword and possessing a highly technical swordsmanship skill while engaged in combat, seemingly being unfazed even in combat with another expert swordsman. When he is in a fight, his zanpakuto is able to break apart into a whip like sword. Which he can use to grab onto things and opponents *'Hollow Summoning'-Hanbei appears to be able to summon Hollows by snapping his fingers. *'Bala-'''The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. Swinging his sword around, Hanbei is able to fire a barrage of Dark Green Bala blasts. *'Sonído Expert: Hanbei is able to use Sonído, though he is not as fast as Necrid is. *'''High Spiritual Power: His spiritual power gives him the ability to fight on par with a Gotei 13 lieutenant. Resurrección Guerrero Escondido( 隠された'戦士, Meaning"Hidden Warrior") Along with his sword splitting technique. His blade takes the form of a standard sized Katana. His guard is a gray, with a blue hilt. The guard of the blade, has a cresent shape along the guard. Resurrección-its release command is “Come out of the shadows and Strike”. Once this is said Hanbei’s spiritual doubles in dark green wave. Once the energy is cleared, his body has become taller and leaner. His appears is as if he was a samurai in full armor. His mask has taken the form of a shoei monk’s hood. With a scarf looking item around his neck, with white armor that looks like bone. He is seen wearing a white caot, with a Katana at his side that he uses as his main weapon. Resurrección Special Ability''-''in this form he moves as great speeds, using his blade to make vital cuts and injures. His speed, flexibility and many other skills increase ten fold. With his blade he is able to cut through anything, be it bones or even spiritual energy. His blade will eat through it, getting stronger as it eats through the spiritual energy. *'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, Hanbei’s physical strength increases greatly, and uses that brute strength to overpower and defeat his opponents. *'Enhanced Speed': Before anyone could even reacted to his movements. He is able to create massive damage to his opponents, being able to travel great distances. Quotes *''“One by one, all are created. But they can fall by thousands and thousands.”'' *''"All things that are, can sooner or later die off."'' Behind the Scenes *He is the first Fracción, created by Sentonara.